


Promptis SFW Week

by Pearlofnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: First time i played the Promptis SFW Week.Prompt:Day 01: First and/or last kiss | reunion in Zegnautus | “We’re here together.”Day 02 (June 19th): Prince Prompto | high school shenanigans | “I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special.”Day 03 : mutual pining | the moment when one or both realize they are in love with their best friend | “I’ve been dreaming about you coming back and suddenly you’re really here. It still feels like a dream.”Day 04 : hurt/comfort | Prompto joining the Crownsguard | “Please don’t leave me.”Day 05: marriage (arranged, proposal, wedding, life, etc.) | meeting Regis for the first time as a couple | “I got your back.”Day 06 : soulmate au (matching marks) | Noctis spoiling Prompto | “I thought you were dead.”Day 07: bed sharing | Ignis or Gladio is Noct’s wingman to get him with Prompto | “Dude, could you be more gay? Don’t answer that.”Day 08: make-up day | free day





	1. First Day

**Promp** t: _First and/or last kiss | reunion in Zegnautus_ | ~~“We’re here together.”~~

 

* * *

 

 

When he had fallen from the Noctis-driven train because of Ardyn's illusions, Prompto had been afraid that what the kiss he had exchanged with Noctis before getting on the train was the last one.

  
Fear that continued to grow when he discovered the tr uth of his origins in the First Magitek Production Facility with the mocking voice of Ardyn that haunted him and the words of his biological "father".  
But that fear turned out to be totally unfounded.

  
After meeting at Noctis and the others at Zegnautus, Prompto had confessed his origins and had remained totally spaced and with his heart exploding for happiness when everyone had accepted it with simplicity and with such naturalness, that for the blondie  it had appeared like a dream or an illusion.

  
In that little locker room, Noctis had hugged him and kissed him on the lips, on every point of his face and on his hands and each time he repeated like a litany: - Forgive me!  I was stupid!  Forgive me!-.  And for Prompto every kiss had the same taste as the first one he and Noctis had exchanged four years ago.

  
And he had the taste of rebirth and a love that grew louder and louder, despite all that was upsetting their lives.

  
Then Noctis had succeeded with that proposal and with a smile that had melted his heart: - I want to make this land a better place.  Will you be at my side? -.

  
And he had answered that proposal with a phrase that sounded more like a wedding promise: - Ever at your side! -.  Because that was what his heart and soul wanted more than anything else.

 


	2. Day 2

  1. Prompt: : Prince Prompto | ~~high school shenaniga~~ ns | “I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special.”
  2. Charathers: Noctis, Prompto, Lunafreya, Ravus, Regis, Iedolas and Ardyn
  3. Note: Alternative Universe when Prompto is the Prince of the Day and Noctis the Prince of the Night.Luna and Ravus are two twin deities



 

Story:

Once upon a time, the land of Eos was devastated by a profound war between the day and the night that contended the dominion of that land.  The blue sky of the day ruled by Iedolas alternated with violence and blood to the nocturnal one ruled by Regis.

  
The population of Eos exhausted by that crazy world asked for help from Lunafreya the goddess of the Moon and her twin brother Ravus, the God of the Sun.  
The two Gods listened to the pleas and screams of despair of the people of Eos and immediately called into their palace, Iedolas and Regis.

  
Lunafreya said sternly: "You can not go on like this!  You are only making the population of Eos suffer with your behavior.  We want this war to break out between day and night and to reach peace for the good of Eos.

  
Iedolas shook his head disgusted by the words of the Goddess, while Regis turned to the Goddess a careful and helpful look.

  
Seeing Iedolas' reaction, Ravus added in a threatening tone: "If you do not accept peace, the Sun and the Moon will abandon this world forever."

  
Iedolas began to tremble in fear of that terrible threat and after a few minutes he collapsed on the ground: - All right, I will agree to sign the peace agreement, but I hope that my people will not lose anything from this agreement.

  
A sweet smile appeared on Lunafreya's face and she began to explain in a sweet voice: "Do not fear this!  My brother and I decided that 12 hours will be assigned per day and 12 hours will be assigned to the night to give you a fair division and balance to Eos.-.

  
Iedolas heard those words and rubbed his hands satisfied at the thought of all those hours that his reign had just received from the Gods and that his people will not come out defeated by this peace decided by the Gods.

  
Ravus concludes with a serious and solemn tone: "And to seal this peace there will be a marriage.  The Prince of the Night, Noctis will have to marry Prompto, the Prince of the Day.-.  
Iedolas shouted back to his feet: - Why must there be a marriage?  Why among all my children is he? -.  He threw a furious glance at Regis, who smiled contentedly at the news and commented, "You knew that Noctis and my son met secretly, did not they?"

  
Regis smiled and answered in a cordial tone and throwing a conspiratorial glance at Luna: "I did not even know it at first!  Noctis was able to count on the help of his two friends Gladio and Ignis to secretly meet Prompto and only after the accident I learned the whole truth.

  
Iedolas took a step back knowing full well of what "incident" Regis was talking about.  The attentive against Noctis who had failed precisely because of Prompto who had shielded with his own body to protect him.

  
And he remembered the despair of Noctis, who began to shout: "No!  Prompto, wake up!  Do not leave me!-.  And the tears and the caresses in his hair, as he continued to hold him against his chest with all his strength.

  
After a moment of impassivity, he had sent his daughter Aranea to recover Prompto to bring him home and receive all medical care to save his life.  Fortunately, Ravus had appeared, who treated Prompto's most serious wounds and was now back to health.

  
Luna added in an icy tone and casting an icy gaze at Iedolas. Unlike your other children, Prompto has always held on to the good of Eos and tried in every way to find peace.  It also has a special bond with Noctis that even we deities can not break.-.

 

 

Iedolas looked at the Gods and after Regis and finally realized that he was only against two deities and Regis and that he had lost that negotiation since he had been summoned to that divine place.  He stared at those present and finally said surrendering: - All right, I accept all the conditions of the peace treaty.-.

  
Luna exclaimed: - Excellent! -.  Ravus opened the door of the main hall of the building: - In that room there is a peace treaty to sign.

  
Iedolas and Regis signed the agreement before returning to their respective kingdoms to give their people the announcement of the end of the war between the two factions.

  
Even Ardyn, the god of volcanoes, storms and earthquakes found the perfect agreement between day and night: "So I will bring the right chaos in this world, not those two idiots."

Luna immediately left her palace and went to visit her friend Noctis, the prince of the night to communicate the decision taken.

  
As soon as he saw her friend, Noctis rushed out of her room and asked in a worried tone: "How's it going?"  Has he completely healed?-.

  
Lunafreya smiled sweetly and answered, taking the hand of Noctis: - The healing powers of Ravus have completely healed him.  You do not have to worry about him anymore. "

  
Noctis sighed and said in a raised tone: "Thank goodness ... I'm so happy to hear this news."  He lowered his head to hide his face and not let see Luna, his tears of relief.

  
Luna looked at Noctis and said tenderly: "Soon you and Prompto will be together forever."  Noctis wiped his tears and raised his head to the Goddess and she continued: "When we celebrate your marriage no one will be able to separate you."

  
Noctis smiled at that news and Luna commented cheerfully: "You are really a nice couple, do you know?"  He saw Noctis blush to the tip of his ears and burst into a liberating laugh.  
Noctis became even redder and stammered: - Yes, I know!  Prompto is very special for me! -.

  
Luna began to move slowly away from the prince's balcony and concluded: - In two weeks I will come to pick you up to take you to our palace and finish the wedding preparations so you can stay next to Prompto until the ceremony.

  
Noctis murmured, leaning toward the Goddess who shone with the moonlight: "Thank you very much, Luna."

  
Luna did not answer and disappeared into the moonlight and Noctis returned to the room and began to count the days that separated him from his reunion with Prompto.

Two weeks passed before Noctis and Prompto were taken to the palace of Lunafreya and Ravus to prepare for marriage and finally be together forever.

  
The two princes embraced each other tightly and Noctis murmured in a raised tone: "I'm so happy to see you're okay!  I was afraid of losing you that day ...-.

  
Prompto murmured, placing his chin on Noctis's shoulder: "I could not let my father hurt you.  I could not live without you.-.

  
Noctis kissed Prompto's blond hair and murmured: "The same is true for me!"  Then he whispered in the boy's ear: "I'm so happy to be the husband of a special boy like you!"  
Prompto said in a soft voice: - I wish that I knew what makes you think I'm so special.

  
Noctis stroked Prompto's cheek and answered in a soft and gentle tone: "Do you really want to know again?  I have already told you several times during our secret meetings. "

  
Prompto murmured as he held on to Noctis even more: - I would like to hear once again ... -.  He added jokingly: "You must then begin to get used to my request!  Since I'll ask you every day after the wedding. "

 

 

 Noctis murmured: "You are special because you made me discover the day in its positive aspects and not as the war has always shown it to me. You are special because you never gave up in front of your father and you always thought about the good of Eos and not only that of your people. You are special because you did not consider me an enemy in our first meeting and with your sincere smile I immediately felt safe. That's why you're special to me. "

  
Prompto sighed satisfied by those words and murmured: - I'm so happy ...-. He looked straight into Noctis eyes and slowly approached his face to Noctis's.

  
  They exchanged a kiss and for the first time the dawn rises on the world of Eos, marking the peace and the marriage between day and night.

 


	3. Day 3.

Prompt ~~:mutual pining | the moment when one or both realize they are in love with their best friend |~~ “ **I’ve been dreaming about you coming back and suddenly you’re really here. It still feels like a dream.”**

Charathers: Noctis, Prompto, Ardyn, Regis, Gentiana and Gladio

* * *

 

 

**Throne room**

 

Gladio entered the semi-destroyed throne room and found Prompto asleep near the throne and the shield exclaimed: - Prompto, wake up! -.

  
Prompto jumped and immediately opened his eyes and asked with a questioning tone: - Noct?! -.

  
Gladio sighed painfully and shaking his head, he murmured: "It's me Gladio ...".

  
Prompto put his hands on his face and murmured in a thin voice: - I again dreamed that Noct had come back to us ...-.  A tear slid down her cheeks and disappeared through the blond's fingers.

  
Gladio threw another sighed and looked away from the empty throne: - You can not continue like this Prompto!  You have to get out of this place and he is ...-.  The words died in his mouth and he kicked a debris.

  
Prompto completed the sentence instead of his friend: - He will never come back!  I know but ...-.  He began to tremble with his whole body: - But I want to keep waiting for him at least another little bit.-.  He began to cry again.

  
Gladio, seeing the stubbornness of his friend, decided to leave him alone once again in the throne room.

 

**Astral space.**  
  
Gentiana murmured, looking at the world from the astral plane: - Finally peace has returned to Eos.-.  He glanced at Noctis, who kept his eyes closed and looked asleep.

  
Ardyn replied as he kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the peace he had been seeking for so long: -: - Having only planted the seeds for a new uprising, as had already happened for the ancient civilization of Solheim.-.

  
Gentiana asked worriedly: "Why should humans rebel against the Gods again?"

  
Ardyn answered, closing his eyes: "Because Leviathan destroyed Altissia because of his pride.  The inhabitants of Eos have suffered ten years of darkness and death.  For what you did to Noctis to do that damned prophecy: they took away ten years of his life and then he had to sacrifice himself to save the world. "  Ardyn the Wise lowered his head slightly and concluded: "And if you do not bring Noctis back to life, in another 2000 years we'll be here again crying again for the same tragedy."

  
Gentiana said nothing, but immediately turned away to go talk to the Astral.  
Regis approached Ardyn and said in a whisper: "Thank you, Ardyn!"  
Ardyn grimaced and replied dryly: "Do not thank me!  I'm just trying to pay off a debt I have with your son.  I only hope that the Astrals use the brain.  And he closed his eyes to enjoy his rest.  
Regis turned his gaze to Noctis, who continued to sleep with a sad expression on his face and murmured: "Everything will be resolved, Noct.-.  


** Throne room **

  
Several hours passed and Prompto had fallen into a state of half-sleep, but a golden light completely enveloped the throne room and made him jump from his sleep and exclaimed: - What is happening now? -.

  
When the light disappeared, the raspy voice of Noctis resounded: - Are you really Prompto ?!  Have I really come back to life?! -.

  
The blond man turned and snapped and saw Noctis with one hand feeling the beating of the heart and with the other was checking the rest of his body.  He remained silent, looking at Noctis with his mouth wide open and with the fear that it was the umpteenth dream.

  
Noctis lowered his blue eyes towards the blond and said in a soft voice: - Prompto! -.  He immediately hugged him and hugged him to his chest to get the last confirmation that he had really come back to life.

Prompto thought as he returned that hug with all the strength he had "No!  It is not a dream!  This feeling and warmth are too real to belong to a dream "and immediately kissed Noctis's cheek.

  
A smile appeared on Noctis's face as he grasped Prompto's face with both hands and then kissed him repeatedly on the lips.

  
When Noctis stopped kissing, he exclaimed: "I'm really here with you ... I'm alive!"

  
Prompto gently stroked Noctis' cheeks and murmured in a dreamy voice: "I've been dreaming about you coming back and suddenly you're really here."  It still feels like a dream.-.

  
Noctis shook his head and exclaimed: "It's not a dream!  I really came back! -.  He kissed Prompto's forehead, nose and mouth to emphasize his words several times.

  
Prompto returned the kiss of Noctis and murmured as soon as they broke away: - Yes!  Finally you came back! -.  And he kissed the man he loved once more.

  
They remained in the throne room for a long time to kiss before leaving the place to give the news to Gladio, Ignis and the citizens of Insomnia.


	4. Day 4

Prompt: ~~hurt/comfor~~ t | _Prompto joining the Crownsguard | “Please don’t leave me.”_

Charathers: Prompto, Noctis and Riku (KIngdom Hearts)

Note: AU and Crossover. That fanfic is set on my FFXV x KH when Riku is the adoptive son of Noctis and Prompto. In that fanfic Riku have almost three years.

* * *

 

Prompto opened the door of the tired apartment with pains all over his body.  When he told Noctis and Gladio, his intention to join Crownsguard had never imagined that the training was so hard and tiring.

  
The blond looked at his hands full of blisters and small injuries because of his continuous training with the gun to which Cor Leonis subjected him every single day.  Prompto, in fact, thanks to the Immortal had discovered to have a talent with firearms along with a good aim.  
Riku's voice exclaimed: - Dad! -.

  
Prompto picked up his son and immediately kissed his head and exclaimed: - Hi Riku! -.  Holding his son in his arms made him forget the fatigue and pain throughout his body.

  
Noctis left the double room and said in a cold tone: "Welcome home."  Immediately his gaze fell on Prompto's right arm where a new superficial wound and a bruise stood out.

  
Prompto sighed and said with a cheerful tone and a big smile on his lips to reassure his partner: - Hello, Noct! -.  He glanced quickly at the wound and said, "It's all right!  It's just a small superficial scratch, you do not have to worry like that! -.

  
Noctis shrugged and snorted before going to the kitchen and Prompto asked, "What's for dinner?"  He noticed that his companion had not yet fully accepted his decision to join the Crownsguard group.

  
Noctis answered as he watched the dishes warm inside the microwave: "Ignis has prepared the Peppery Daggerquill Rice for tonight."  He turned with his whole body to look both Prompto and Riku and exclaimed: - Guess who chose this dish.

  
Prompto turned his gaze to Riku, who smiled and exclaimed: "Thank you very much, Riku!  It's one of my favorite dishes! -.  He approached the kitchen while he kept his son in his arms.  
Riku exclaimed laughing: - Please! -.

  
After having supper and having put Riku to bed, Prompto asked seriously: - Noct, are you still angry with me? -.

  
Noctis answered harshly and harshly: "And you ask him?  Of course I'm angry and you know why. "

  
Prompto took both hands of Noctis and sighed: - How long do you want to continue with this story, Noct? -.

  
Noctis answered in a serious voice: "Until you change your mind about becoming a Crownsguard!"

  
Prompto was about to reply to Noctis, but Riku began to shout several times: - Do not leave me, please!  Do not leave me, please! -.  Noctis and Prompto left the discussion and rushed to the bedroom to see what had happened to their son.

  
Riku was standing on his bed while he was crying and Noctis asked in an alarmed tone: - Riku, what happened? -.

  
Riku hugged Noctis tightly and shouted, "I do not want the man with the black wing to take you away!"

  
Noctis whispered in a calm, sweet tone: "It's all right!  It's just a bad nightmare! -.

  
Prompto added as he kissed Riku's head gently: - Right!  And there is no man with a black wing. "  He kissed his son's head once more to calm him down.

  
Riku repeated once again to Noctis and then to Prompto: - Don't leave me, please.-.

  
Noctis looked at Prompto and then whispered in a gentle tone and clasping his son to his chest gently: - We will never leave you! -.

  
Prompto added: - And this is a promise.-.  He gently stroked his son's hair to calm him and make him forget that nightmare.

  
Riku heard those words calm down and Noctis began to rock him and he sang a lullaby to make him fall asleep, while Prompto continued to caress his hair gently.  
When Riku fell asleep a second time, Noctis asked in a low voice, "I'll never be able to change your mind?"

  
Prompto shook his head and explained in a determined tone: "No!  I joined Crownsguard because I want to be strong and able to protect you and Riku.-.  He looked at his companion straight in the eye: "You are my family and I want to protect you."

  
Noctis put his forehead in contact with that of Prompto and mumbled: - At least try to be careful! -.  He kissed Prompto several times on his lips to reiterate his concept.

  
Prompto closed his eyes and murmured lightly: "I'll try!"  He smiled and returned the kisses of Noctis gently and then tighten him in a strong hug.

  
Noctis returned Prompto's embrace and decided in spite of his concern for the road chosen by Prompto and trust him.

 

 


	5. Day 5

Prompt: Day 05: marriage (arranged, proposal, wedding, life, etc.) | ~~meeting Regis for the first time as a couple | “I got your back.”~~

 

Charather: Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis.

Note: After the  Ending. I used is actually a poem by the Latin poet Gaius Valerius Catullus.

* * *

 

The early morning sunlight entered the small bedroom of the Galdin Quay hotel and Prompto began to stretch with a huge smile on his lips.  After the battle against Ardyn and the return to life of Noctis thanks to the power of the Phoenix a new Astral arisen from the ashes of Ifrit combined in the light of dawn, the group had decided to spend a few days at Galdin Quay to recharge the batteries and prepare the  their true return to Insomnia.

  
Prompto lazily moved a hand to touch the bare chest of his companion, but only found the sheets and the mattress under his fingers and immediately put himself in a sitting position and called in an alarmed voice: - Noct? -.

  
Not receiving any response from the person concerned, the blond immediately stood up to go check first the private bathroom of the room of the hotel room and then begin to dress in a hurry to look for the companion.

  
After getting dressed, Prompto rushed out of the room and immediately from the hotel and thought "Calmati, Prompto!  You have not just woken up from a dream!  Noctis has really come back to life! "And as soon as he turned his gaze towards the shore he stopped, noticing a familiar shape.

  
Noctis was on the water's edge with a sad look towards the island of Angelgard.  The blond stopped to admire for a few seconds the profile of his companion illuminated by the rays of dawn and his heart lost a beat.

  
As if under a spell, Prompto approached the man he loved and exclaimed in a vaguely angry tone: - Noct, you can not disappear like that!  You made me take a shot! -.

  
Noctis turned and replied in an ironic tone: "Look, I'm here near you!"

  
Prompto whimpered and tried to hit his partner's shoulder with a fist: - But not when I woke up and I did not find you by my side and I was afraid it was all a dream.  He lowered his fist and glanced at the sun that continued to rise towards the sky.

  
Noctis frowned for a moment and murmured, feigning displeasure: "Next time I'll leave you a note to warn you."

  
Prompto put a finger in front of Noctis and replied with a determined tone: - There will not be a next time!  I will find a way to stay by your side and keep you from disappearing for another ten years.-.

  
Noctis smiled and took Prompto's hand and asked seriously: "Forever?"

  
Prompto looked at his companion in confusion and replied, while his cheeks were tinged with red: - Yes!  Ever to your side, remember? -.

  
Noctis exclaimed: - Yes, I remember it and for this ... I want to ask you this question.  He knelt before Prompto and with his other hand pulled out a wedding ring and continued: "Do you want to marry me?"  He raised his head to look Prompto straight in the eye.

  
Prompto looked at the ring and then Noctis and answered with all the voice he had at his disposal: - Yes, I'll marry you! -.  He watched Noctis put the ring in his ring finger and then gently kiss his hand.

  
Noctis stood up to embrace Prompto and then give him a long, intense kiss on the lips.  When they stopped kissing, Noctis asked on the lips of her boyfriend: - Even at this precise moment? -.  Gladio and Ignis came out of the restaurant followed by an official who in the land of Eos had the task of celebrating the wedding, according to the ritual indicated by the Astral.

  
Prompto exclaimed confused: - Of course, but how? -.  He received another kiss from Noctis.

  
Noctis answered with an enigmatic tone as he held Prompto's left hand: "Turn around and you'll find out."  He smiled as he saw the blond turn around quickly and utter a small cry of amazement.

  
Gladio and Ignis were on a small stage with an altar set with flowers and shells and Noctis continued: - I want to go back to Insomnia with my two friends and my husband.  Of course, only if you agree, we will celebrate this impromptu wedding. "  He noticed the confused look of Prompto and continued: - Naturally when in Insomnia and Eos everything will return as before, we will celebrate a true marriage.-.

  
Prompto whispered in a low voice: "Even this ceremony alone is enough, Noct!  I do not care if she's small and not worthy of a king, I want to be your husband right away and ...-.  He could not continue because Noctis blocked his lips with another kiss.

 

When they stopped kissing, Noctis led Prompto to the small altar to begin the wedding celebration.

  
The official took two rings and the red ribbon in his hands and said, "As King Noctis asked, we'll skip half a ceremony to go straight to the main part."  He looked at Prompto and asked in a serious tone, "Do you agree with your future husband?"

  
Prompto replied firmly and squeezing Noctis's hand forcefully: - Yes! -.

  
The official looked at Gladio and Ignis and asked once again: - Do the two witnesses agree too?

  
Gladio and Ignis replied together: - Yes, we agree with the will expressed by the king! -.

  
The official raised the hands of the sky: - With the favor of the Astral, the spouses and the two witnesses, I begin the celebration of this marriage.-.  He handed over the two wedding rings and said, "Now the wedding rings are exchanged and the wedding formula repeated."

 

Noctis put the ring on Prompto's finger and said aloud the marriage formula:

'>

'> _ Iucundum, mea vita, mihi proponis amorem  
hunc nostrum inter nos perpetuumque fore.  
of magni, facite ut vere promittere possit,  
atque id sincere dicat et ex spirit,  
ut liceat nobis tota perducere vita  
aeternum hoc sanctae foedus amicitiae. _

_ _

 

_ Promise me, my life, that this our love  
he will be eternal and happy.  O great gods,  
let it be true what it promises  
and tell it from the bottom of my heart;  
so we can keep it for life  
_ _this sacred oath of love without end._   


 

  
With the red ribbon: - I tie this link with the red ribbon for eternity.-.  He put his hands on the shoulders of the couple and murmured: "Now you have your love forever, you can kiss."

  
Noctis and Prompto exchanged a long kiss accompanied by the applause of Gladio and Ignis.  The sun was now high in the sky and finally they were ready to return to Insomnia and start a new chapter in their lives.

 

 


	6. Day 5

Prompt : **soulmate au (matching marks** ) | ~~Noctis spoiling Prompto | “I thought you were dead.”~~

Charather: Prompto Argentum and Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Note:- Prompto's Thought. For soulmate Au i decited to use this: **_AU_** ** _where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate and  when your soulmate dies, the world goes back to black and white_**

 

Prompto Pov:

When our eyes crossed by chance in the long corridors the world exploded into a party of colors.

  
After a moment of loss, in my heart panic started because I knew you were the prince and I could not believe that a pathetic person could be your soul mate.

  
Instead you smiled and taking my ha nd you took me to your special place where you spent the interval to ask me my name and begin to identify and give a name to all those previously precluded colors.

  
We have lost so much time in formulating fanciful names for every single color that we did not notice the sound of the bell that marked the end of recreation.  I remember well the scolding before the teacher and then that of Ignis for our behavior.

  
Every day we saw each other in our special little corner and discussed the colors I photograph every day with my camera and give it a name.  We spent so many intervals in this way and I felt lonely and unhappy with you by my side.

  
You never left me and you always helped me get back on my feet or you were always ready to encourage me when I felt pathetic and useless.  You always had a smile and a comfort ready for me, and this was much more important than being able to see the colors.

  
Growing our friendship has slowly changed into a deep feeling like love.

  
I remember the first timid kisses, which exchanged us in your apartment between a game of video games and the other.  I remember the sincere smile of your father Regis when he accepted our relationship, although I did not succeed in a whole sentence as much as I was excited.

  
So many memories in my mind that tell of a happiness that seemed to have to last forever as a fairy tale.

  
Until the arrival of Ardyn and the false peace treaty with the enclosure of marriage between you and Lunafreya.  You protested, while I accepted this decision because peace was too important for Insomnia.

  
We left convinced that despite this political marriage, our bond would last and that the colors were our witnesses

  
  The colors gave us strength and comfort on several occasions during the trip.

  
He gave you strength until you freed me from my prison.

  
It gave me strength and hope during the ten years of darkness.

  
Now that the colors begin to abandon me, my heart is filled with atrocious pain.

  
On Eos a new Dawn has risen with new bright colors, but I can not see it because you are gone.

  
And this gray and white world will become the realm of my grief, that neither the sun nor the Astral will be able to color any more, my love.

 

 

 


	7. Day 7

  1. Day 07 **: bed sharing** | ~~Ignis or Gladio is Noct’s wingman to get him with Prompto | “Dude, could you be more gay? Don’t answer that.”~~
  2. Charathers: Noctis and Prompto



 

Story:

 

Noctis opened his eyes and looked confused and assonated the ceiling of his apartment and let out a long yawn.  The boy looked down at Prompto, who was blissfully sleeping beside him.

Noctis leaned forward slightly and began kissing the blonde's bare shoulder and then her neck gently.  That was the first night they had shared the bed together like a real couple.

Usually Prompto after spending the whole afternoon with him and having dinner, returned home where there was never anyone waiting for him.

Yesterday evening, however, he managed to convince Prompto to stay the night and sleep with him.

Noctis could not hold back a smile thinking of the night that had just passed.  Exchanging cuddles in such intimate intimacy had allowed us to discover other sides of their character and to unite them even more as a couple.

Noctis tried to get out of bed, but Prompto turned and with his eyes closed tried with his hands to lock it.

Prompto murmured in his sleep: - Noct ... -.  And he tried to embrace Noctis, but the boy managed to free himself from that attack and get out of bed.

Noctis kiss the boy's head and whisper: - I'll be right back to you ... -.

The boy went into the kitchen, where he placed two coffee cups, fruit juices, and biscuits prepared by Ignis and a small white box on a small tray.

Prompto yawned and ran a hand through his blond hair before sitting down and waiting for Noctis to return.

When Noctis returned with the tray in his hand, Prompto asked jokingly: "Do you celebrate something?"

Noctis placed the tray over the bed and answered with an enigmatic tone, sitting down on the bed: - Perhaps ... -.  I kiss him with transport on his lips and said: - Now we have breakfast in bed! -.

They ate slowly and occasionally exchanged kisses and caresses.

Prompto noticed a small white box on the tray and asked, "What does that little box contain?"  He took a last sip of coffee and noticed that Noctis was smiling.

The dark man took the little box and put Prompto's hands in it and whispered in his ear: "It's my little gift."  He began to kiss him on the neck and added: - Open, if you want.

Prompto pushed by curiosity opened the box and found a small bunch of keys with a small keychain and a chocobo shape.  The blond took a key in his hands and began to turn it between his fingers before looking confused Noctis.

Noctis explained: - They are a copy of the keys to my apartment.  And he began to explain the operation of every single key.

Prompto stammered while taking the keys in his hands: - Are you sure he can have the keys to your apartment? -.

Noctis replied: - Of course you can have them!  You can come and go whenever you want. "  He took Prompto's face in his hands and added, "Especially when you're lonely or you know your parents do not come home.  I no longer want you to suffer loneliness.-.  I kiss him several times on the lips.

Prompto kissed Noctis's cheek several times and sighed happily: - Thank you, Noct! -.  He looked at the two desserts full of cream: - These sweets with cream instead? -.

Noctis took a little of the cream and put it on Prompto's nose: - This is to celebrate your new pair of keys.  Lecco away the cream and then kiss his boyfriend with passion.

Prompto murmured: - No school then? -.  He also took the cream to dirty Noctis's face.

Noctis shook his head and confirm: - No school!  Today we are partying.-.  And kiss his boyfriend again with passion.

 

 

 


	8. Day 8

  1. Day 08: make-up day | free day  
  

  2. Charathers: Noctis, Prompto, Riku, Gladio, Iris, Clarus, Regis and Ignis
  3. Note: Another fanfic set in my alternative crossover universe between Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy XV in which Riku is the adopted son of Noctis and Prompot. I think this party is celebrated in the world of Eos as well. Riku have four years in that fanfic. 



 

Story:

Noctis walked along the corridor of the Citadel followed by Prompto and asked worriedly as he looked at the small package he was holding: "Do you think my father will like the gift I bought him?"

  
Prompto kissed him on the cheek and answered with a cheerful and positive tone: - Certainly Noctis! I find it a great gift for Father's Day! -.  She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then went on to one of the private halls of the Citadel, where Noctis and Regis usually dined in private.

  
After a moment's hesitation, Prompto added: - Although I do not know when my opinion counts, since my father was always absent from work and I never could have celebrated this party.  Prompto lowered his head slightly and hi s expression became sad, as he remembered all the feasts of his mother and father in which he had waited in vain for the return of one of his parents to give him his present.

  
Noctis replied in a serious tone and pulling Prompto to himself: - Your opinion counts, and how!  Remember that you are a father too! -.  He kissed him gently and distracted him from those negative thoughts.

  
When they stopped kissing, Prompto exclaimed dreamily: "Together with you!  Only thanks to you! -.  Without Noctis he would never have made the decision to adopt a child and build his family.

  
Noctis gave another quick kiss to Prompto, who admitted: "You're right again!" - he received another kiss and continued walking.

  
In front of the salon were Gladio and his younger sister Iris holding a present in her hand.  She was the first one to notice them and to meet him with a big smile and exclaimed: - Hello Noctis!  Hi Prompto! -.  He turned around the two boys and asked, "Where is Riku?"

  
Noctis answered as he watched Gladio approach the group: "He spent the whole afternoon with my father.  He is waiting for us inside.-.

  
Gladio embraced both Prompto and Noctis and exclaimed in a good-natured tone: "Best wishes to you two for Father's Day!"

  
Prompto and Noctis exclaimed together: - Thank you very much! -.  And they burst out laughing when they saw how synchronized they were also in giving the answers.

  
Gladio exclaimed: "Ignis is waiting for us already inside!"  He prepared the menu for tonight. "  Everyone entered and found everything already set and ready for dinner.

  
Ignis raised his head to them and said turning to Noctis and Prompto: "Congratulations on Father's Day!"  He looked at the little package in Noctis's hands and continued: "Clarus and King Regis are coming along with Riku."

  
After a few minutes the door opened and Clarus arrived, who said in a serious tone: "Good evening to all!"  Iris was the first to snap and hug his father to make him good wishes for the party and then touched Gladio greet his father and wish him well.

  
Iris exclaimed giving the gift: - Here is our gift, dad!  We chose together. "

  
Gladio added, sure: "You'll like it!"

  
Clarus smiled and opened the gift in front of his children finding himself inside a dagger that had long been missing from his collection and whispered: - How did you find it?  I've been looking for a long time. "

  
Iris gave Ignis a look of gratitude, while Gladio explained: "Ignis helped us in the search.  Thanks to his help we were able to find it and give it to you to complete your collection.

  
Clarus embraced both of his two sons and said, "Thank you very much for your gift."  He turned his gaze to Ignis and said, "Thank you very much for helping  Gladio and Iris."

  
Ignis adjusted his glasses and replied in a serious tone: "No need to thank me!  It was a real pleasure to help Gladio and Irisi in this research.  And he smiled.

  
Clarus went to Noctis and Prompto and said in a serious voice: - Best wishes to you for Father's Day!  Your child gets bigger and bigger every day that passes. "

  
Prompto exclaimed: - Yes, true!  Yet it seems only yesterday when we adopted it.-.  The days and months had flown too fast for him.

Noctis confirmed his partner's words: - Yes, true!  It seems only yesterday ...-.  He turned his gaze to the door that was opening slowly and immediately saw Clarus snap to help Regis to open the door completely.

  
Regis entered with a slow pace and helped with the stick and Noctis immediately approached him and murmured: - Best wishes for our party! -.  He embraced him gently and saw his father return, while a child's giggle peeked out from under his father's royal cloak.

  
Noctis pretended not to have heard anything, while Regis smiled thinking of his nephew hidden under his cloak ready to surprise.

  
Regis gave a light pat on the shoulder, while Noctis gave him his gift with a certain hesitation and anxiety that perhaps it was not the right gift for his father.

  
When Regis finished unwrapping the gift he found two thick gloves and leather and Noctis justified himself: - I noticed that because of the stick you always have your hands scratched and damaged so I thought to give you some gloves to protect your hands.-.  He lowered his head slightly for fear of disappointing his parent with that gift.

  
Regis gave another light pat on the shoulder to Noctis: - is a perfect gift for an old man like me!  Thanks Mille, Noct! - Noctis heard a sigh of relief and then turning to Prompto said: - Come closer, Prompto!  It seems right to congratulate you too!  After all, it's your party too. "

  
The blond approached and Noctis heard the laugh of Riku again and wondered what his father and his son had arranged for them.

  
Prompto stammered a few words: - Thank you for your good wishes.  He blushed like an overripe tomato

  
Regis raised an eyebrow and replied: - Still with this too formal tone?  I remind you that you are now part of the family, even if not in an official way.  I'm just Regis, father of your boyfriend and grandfather of your son Riku.  Above all on these occasions.-.  He noticed that Noctis barely held back a laugh.

  
Prompto took a deep breath and said more calmly: "Happy birthday for Father's Day!"  He could not say anything more than Regis hugged him and returned his greetings with transport and Prompto felt his heart burst with happiness.

  
Noctis watched the scene and thought it was time to get Riku out of his hiding place: - We can not celebrate yet.  Riku is still missing from the appeal.

  
Prompto turned right and left and exclaimed aloud: "Yes, true!"  This time he too heard Riku's laughter: "But who knows where he is hiding, Riku."  He noticed that the volume of laughter had increased a lot.

  
Noctis exclaimed, pretending to be sad: "We want to receive our best wishes from him, before we start dinner!"

  
Prompto imitated him: - True ... without Riku is not our party.-.  He noticed that Gladio and Ignis were also laughing at that strange act.

  
Riku's voice rang out from under his cloak: - Arrival!  Arrival with wishes! -.  Regis lifted the cloak and the baby appeared before all the guests of that private dinner.

  
Prompto exclaimed, pretending to be surprised: - Here you are, where you were finished! - He noticed that the child was holding a small piece of paper.

  
Riku came out from under his grandfather Regis's cloak while holding a sheet of paper folded in half and said: - Uncle Ignis, helped me!  Greetings father Noctis and father Prompto! -.

  
Noctis and Prompto took the sheet of paper together and opened it to look at its contents: there were two of them drawn together with Riku with some details of his apartment and the inscription in red "Happy Birthday Daddy Noctis and Daddy Prompto",  certainly works by Ignis.

  
Prompto murmured as he gripped his son's chest and began to cry: - Thank you very much, Riku!  It's really a wonderful present! - He kissed his son's head several times with sweetness.  He felt as happy as he had ever been in his life and thanked the Astrals for allowing him to become a father.

  
Noctis also hugged Riku along with Prompto and exclaimed: "It's a wonderful present!"  Thanks Riku.-.  He also kissed him several times on the head.

iku exclaimed happily: - Please! -. And he burst out laughing as he continued to be tightened by the embrace of both his parents.

  
When the hug broke up, Prompto exclaimed as he wiped the last tear: - Let's take a picture to capture this moment.-. Everyone nodded in front of that idea and Prompto immediately began to prepare the camera with the support of Ignis.

  
As soon as the camera was ready, Prompto exclaimed: - Put everyone in the pose and after I start it, he took it automatically.

  
Noctis picked up his son before putting himself next to Regis and Clarus, Iris went to put close to Gladio and Ignis. Prompto looked at the group and immediately began to give some simple orders on how to better arrange the group for the photo.

  
When he was satisfied, he accepted the snapped automatic and immediately went to place next to Noctis and the photo snapped immortalized that beautiful father's day.


End file.
